All Eyes Only On Us
by alliekiwi
Summary: M/A - in response to a challenge - Now complete
1. Chapter 1.

This is written in response to the following challenge made in an IM conversation.  
1. Two characters break into Logan's apartment while Logan is out. One of them must be Max, the other may make it slash or conventional.  
2. At some point they accidentally turn on the eyes only broadcasting equipment and send out a broadcast... may be as explicit a scene as you like.  
3. Pre-pulse olive oil must feature somewhere.  
Optional:  
4. The following lyric may be included somewhere. _"And I'd give up forever to touch you 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow" _(from Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls) 

****

All Eyes Only On Us  
By Allie  
Rating - probably R, maybe NC17 coming up (will edit rating if so)  
Set in Season 2, sometime.

Disclaimer: Alec is my toy boy. So is Max from Roswell. Can you see I'm delusional? All characters sadly belong to Fox, James Cameron etc. My therapist made me say that *sniffle* I wish they were mine!!!  
Author's Note:  
Quote of Logan's poetry from Season One episode "Shorties in Love" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The Fogle Towers Penthouse door stood slightly ajar, muffled sounds coming from within what should have been an empty apartment. Max tensed slightly and dropped into a crouch ready to spring into action. Moving as silently as her cat DNA allowed her, she crept into the apartment. 

Logan was not home; she had made sure of that, following him to where the monthly coffee ration was being doled out before coming back with the intention of ... _liberating_... some wine. If Logan wanted to make some money all he really had to do was sell of some of his pre-pulse collection and he'd be set to go ahead and save the world! Well, maybe most of Seattle anyway. 'Honestly,' Max though to herself as she scanned the room, 'he puts way too much effort into solving other people's problems, and not enough into the woman he loves. Or supposedly loves. Or at least is kind of friendly with?' 

Moving into the kitchen area, she found a black clad figure holding a wine bottle up to the light. "Just the vintage for a nice candle light seduction," mused Alec as he slid the bottle into his backpack. 

"Just the thing to get you arrested, you mean," exclaimed Max sarcastically as she stepped into his line of vision. "Haven't we had this conversation before? Where we agreed that it was in the interests of group safety to not steal unless absolutely necessary?"

"Max, Max," chided Alec. "I should have known you'd arrive. Been following me, huh?" 

"Oh, please. Like I have nothing better to do that follow you around, and watch you make it with some big breasted honey?" 

"Feeling a little inadequate there, Maxie? And actually she's more..." he gestured in an hour glass shape, with a wink. "As for this little token," he said, patting the back pack, "I don't remember agreeing to your little edict. Also, I seem to recall a certain baseball, hmmm?" Alec reached into the wine rack for another bottle. 

"Hey! Don't you think one is more than enough?" 

"Max, you haven't truly lived if you believe _one_ can ever be enough." 

"You are sick, you know that?" she said, grabbing the bottle from him and scrutinizing the label. "Oooh, a pre-pulse Merlot. Does that go well with Mac and cheese?" 

"Mac and _cheese_?" he exclaimed. "Here, give me that. There is no way you are wasting that wine on another of Joshua's dinner parties." 

"At least there is genuine affection between the guests at Joshua's table." 

"You wound me, Max. I'll have you know I love each and every one of my 'honey's' as you call them." He put the second bottle beside the first and zipped the bag closed. "Well nice as it always is chatting, I've got a date. Just a few other supplies first..." Alec headed through the living area and on into Logan's work station and video equipment. 

"Supplies? _Supplies_??" repeated Max incredulously, following behind. "Don't tell me you are getting into the porn industry now. If you are, I'll kick your ass till it glows in the dark." 

Alec opened and closed drawers, looking on the shelves that contained a multitude of equipment. "Max, what is it with you and my ass? You have such a fixation with that part of a guys anatomy I think you're suffering from penis envy. Or did you have a yearning to specialise in proctology in field surgery?" 

Max eyed the tight ass in question as Alec bent over, his black trousers taut. Right now she had more of a yearning to practice vasectomies without anaesthetic. Or maybe a nice gelding? It would save the rest of the female population from having their heart broken from a guy who obviously considered himself God's, or rather Manticore's, transgenic gift to women. 

"Yes! I knew he'd have one," crowed Alec as he put something in his bag. Then, reaching for something else tucked out of sight, he speculated, "And what do we have here?" He glanced back over his shoulder at Max with his usual smirk in place. "Lover boy has everything any self respecting Don Juan requires."

Looking down at the notebook in his hand he began to read aloud. "_Forever eyes. Dark. Somebody's angel." _Alec coughed. "Okay well maybe he's not the Don Juan he thinks he is," he began. 

"Oh, give that to me." demanded Max, pulling the book from Alec's grasp. "I thought I took that page?" she murmured, a perplexed frown on her face. 

Alec snorted. "Don't tell me that was for you?" 

"Oh, get lost." 

"Now if _I _was the one doing the serenading," he continued as if she had not interrupted, "I would sing you something like this..." Looking deeply into her eyes he began to croon,  
_"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow..."_

Max felt herself be drawn in, hypnotically pulled by the force and emotion in Alec's gaze. She leaned closer, her eyes zeroing in on his lips as they sang the romantic lyrics of an old song she would never have guessed he had heard before. 

__

  
"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now   
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life..." 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2.

The resonance of Alec's pleasant tenor voice seemed to awaken something within Max's inner being. She licked her lips and arched her back as the sound made her body hum with need. She needed hot... hard... something to stroke her, something to make her purr... 

"Max?" Alec waved a hand in front of her eyes. "You in there Maxie? Damn, you're not about to have a seizure are you? I'll get some milk." He reached to touch her shoulder reassuringly.

~ _Crash! _~*~ _Thud! _~

Alec groaned and rubbed his shoulder, looking up into the feral cat eyes of his attacker, who was poised ready to strike again. "Jeez Max, if this is your idea of foreplay, no wonder you're single right now." 

"Me being single has nothing to do with my foreplay and everything to do with you, remember!"

"You mean I'm such a stud you can't resist me?" Alec cocked an eyebrow above twinkling eyes, that held just a hint of pain.

"Oh, please!"

"Well, if you insist..."

"You want a matching dislocated shoulder to go with that one?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind a hand getting this back in place," he nodded his chin towards the shoulder that looked strangely swollen.

Max rolled her eyes. "Must I do _everything_? Ok, get ready."

As Max grumbled to herself, Alec reclined on his back on the floor. Still muttering she stood beside him, and straight legged put her foot in crutch of his armpit. As she reached down to take his hand, he leered at the cleavage suddenly on display. "I don't know what you were worried about Max, you've got pretty good assets there." 

Max's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Keep your eyes and mind off my 'assets'.

Alec blinked in bemused innocence. "But I need to think of something to keep my mind off the pain," he protested.

Grasping his hand, she gave it a strong pull as she simultaneously pushed down with her foot. 

~_Clunk_~ As the shoulder joint shifted back into place, Alec tensed and swore.

"Oh, poor baby." mocked Max. "Widdle Alec want Maxie to kiss it better?"

"No, but a massage would feel _so_ good right now."

"Yeah, right," scoffed Max. "That just aint gonna happen."

"Ah well, I guess I can buy myself a massage..." he said thoughtfully. "With those pictures I was thinking of selling to 'Hustler'.

"What did I just say about porn?" Max exclaimed, wacking him upside the head.

"Hey!" Alec managed to look even more puppy dog injured than ever. "And I would have thought you'd have a vested interest in me not having to pay for a massage."

"What, so that you can tell everyone how you were whipped by a girl?"

"I take it you know I was trying out my new camera that night them?"

There was a pause. "What night?" Max queried cautiously.

"Oh you know, OC, strap on, whip... the whole bondage thing she had going." Alec grinned wickedly as he quickly invented a scenario on the spot. "I wonder if Normal will put a full sized spread up on the jam pony walls?"

"I'll get the oil"

Alec blinked in surprise as Max rushed from the room. "You mean... you... she...? Damn, I never would have thought she had it in her." he muttered to himself.

Max re-entered the room carrying a bottle of olive oil. "Aren't you ready yet?" she complained.

"I thought maybe we could take this to the bedroom," Alec said suggestively. 

"You must have hit your head on something - you're obviously delusional. Now get your shirt off."

"Such forcefulness," he replied as he struggled to pull his tight black t shirt over his head.

"Here, let me do that." said Max impatiently, yanking the offending shirt over his head. She grabbed the olive oil, then paused indecisively, "You want this lying down or sitting up."

Alec chuckled. "You sure have a way with words there, Max." He raised an eyebrow. "Whatever way you want me is fine." Alec suddenly found himself face down on the floor. "We sure are going to have to work on your bedside manner though," he muttered as Max straddled his back, poured a generous amount of oil on his upper back, and began to rhythmically knead his muscles.

"I heard that!" Max responded with a vicious dig of her thumbs into Alec's shoulder joint.

"Ow!"

"What? You don't like my massage technique now either?"

Alec responded with a wince as the torture devices Max liked to consider thumbs, once again sent waves of pain rippling through his upper body. He pushed himself into a sitting position, sending Max tumbling backwards onto her rear end.

"Hey!"

"I've decided this would be better sitting up." Alec arched his back and tentatively rotated his shoulders, not realising he was giving Max an enticing view of sleek oiled muscles, rippling under his well toned skin.

Max's eyes followed a rivulet of oil as it slowly surrendered to gravity and began the travail downwards... following the path defined by his back bone... slowly towards the waistband of his black jeans.

Picking up the bottle of oil, Alec glanced at the label. "'Tuscan Sun Unrefined Extra Virgin Olive Oil, pressed and bottled by California Olive Oil, 2001.' Does this guy ever consume anything that isn't pre-pulse?" He grinned at Max, "And how's this for a slogan; 'The Oldest Virgin Around...Just got Better!'"

"Hmmmm." Max replied dreamily, reaching out a tentative finger to trace the path of the oil. 

"Why do I get the feeling you're not thinking about slogans?" Max's fingers continued to trace patterns on his skin, raising a delicious trail of goose bumps. "But on the other hand do I care?" Alec relaxed and succumbed to the sensations coursing through him at her touch.

Max shivered as she felt the heat of his skin under her finger tips, fighting an unbidden impulse to run her tongue lightly down his spine. The scent of his aftershave was intoxicating, and she leaned forward to get closer to the source, her long dark hair brushing against his neck. 

Alec felt her breath against his skin, unwittingly his pulse quickened. "Uh, Max?" 

Her hands were more caressing than massaging, causing his muscles to flex and feel more alive... alive with want. Slowly, he swung around, his hand sliding up her slim arm, lightly squeezing her shoulder before reaching to cup her chin, his other arm pulling her towards him. She moved into the V of his bent legs, and trailed a hand up his six pack abdomen, before lingering on his well defined chest. 

He titled her chin with his finger, making her focus on his face. "Are you sure you're ok with this Max?"

Max responded by reaching up to thread her fingers through his hair, pulling his head down closer for a kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

Anyone got any suggestions about what should happen next? *grin*


	3. Chapter 3.

Authors Note

Sorry about the hideously long wait for part 3. My hubby is down with pneumonia, my cousin is visiting from Switzerland, and the psychologist is investigating my toddler to see if he has Autism (I don't think he does). Where does this leave time for me and my Alec obsession??

Max, Alec and I are all at an impasse. _I_ know they want to have nookie, _they_ know they want to have nookie, we just cannot agree on _why_ they want to have nookie! As well as that, they are currently stationed at Point A. Point C is sex. I can't seem to find Point B that they need to go through first! Grrrr. Ideas would be appreciated!

The one thing I do know for sure now is that this is set sometime after Hello Goodbye.

Now back to our irregularly scheduled story reading.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't love you," Max murmured against Alec's lips.

Alec's eyes flew open, his hazel eyes sad and pain filled. "It's Logan again, isn't it," he said, pulling away. Putting his hand to his face, he rubbed his temples as if to hold off a headache. His body tensed as Max tentatively touched his arm. "Don't you think I deserve more than this, Max? Don't you think _we_ deserve more than this?" 

Max's hand stilled from where she had started to stroke his bicep. 

Dropping his hand Alec continued. "I thought at least we were becoming friends, that you were starting to see past Ben's face and the virus. We _talked_ Max. Yeah, so you said love sucks, but does that mean I deserve to get used when you feel you have to satisfy a physical need?"

"I..."

"No, Max," he cut her off. "it isn't enough anymore. I'm not saying I want love, poetry and all that crap, but I want more than...than..._copulating_!"

Max began to giggle, touching her head to Alec's upper arm, her shoulders shaking.

"What?" He looked at her in surprise. He hadn't said anything funny, had he? "What?" he exclaimed again.

"Co...pu...lating" she managed to get out between giggles. "I still remember when you first said that to me. '_We've been paired off. I'm your breeding partner. We're supposed to copulate every night until you get pregnant_.'" she mimicked.

Alec relaxed a little. "And you kicked my ass. First time of many." He gave a mock sigh. "If only I'd known all I had to do was sing to you, or write you bad poetry."

Silence reigned as they both remembered their first inauspicious meeting.

"It isn't Logan. Well not totally." She sighed, breaking the silence. "You were right you know, we don't belong with them, I was too wrapped up in being this 'normal' girl that I didn't see how wrong things were, and how far away from normal I was." 

Alec wrapped an arm around Max and pulled her tight, kissing her hair. "You were always normal to me."

"I don't love you," Max began again, "But I _do_ like you, Alec. Maybe Manticore had a few screws loose with it's whole breeding programme thing, but they were right in one way. We _do_ belong together."

"Max.." She stopped him with a finger against his lips.

"You've always been there for me, even when I was bitching at you constantly. I've had enough not touching in case it killed someone, and before that taking everything slow until it was the _right_ time. And what did it all come to? A million glances across a crowded room." She grimaced. "We made snails seem like a fast mode of transport."

Alec sucked her the tip of her finger gently, before releasing it, and raising his hand to smooth her hair. "And what makes this the right time?" he asked softly. "Will you go back to kicking my ass tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow will work itself out."

"Friends with benefits, huh?" he said, looking into her eyes.

"And what benefits they are," she murmured leaning forward to capture his lips in hers once more.

"And we haven't even explored the full scope of the care plan...dental, disability, vacation allowance..."

"Don't talk, just explore!"

"Yes, ma'am." Alec's hands followed orders immediately, pulling her shirt over her head, his lips following suit to taste the newly exposed smooth skin. 

"What is that smell?" she said as she pulled at his jeans.

"Hmmm?"

"It just makes me feel... oooh what _is _that?" Max began to make throaty noises as she leaned closer to Alec's fly.

"Uh?"

Max closed her eyes and nuzzled her face near Alec's pocket as he glanced down at her in astonishment.

"What?" he began. "Oh no!" he sprang to his feet and pulled at his pocket, holding aloft a toy mouse by it's tail. Max sat up on her knees and tried to reach the mouse. "It's catnip, Max. There's a whole bunch of stray cats at... "

"It's wonderful," she purred, snatching the fake mouse and rubbing it across his chest. 

Alec grabbed the mouse and flung it behind him. "Much as I like the mouse, Max, I really don't see it as a sex toy."

"Oh." she pouted. 

"We keep getting interrupted. Maybe you should look at _me_ as your sex toy?" he suggested.

Max pushed him roughly against Logan's work bench. "A toy isn't exactly what I had in mind." 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

I've had a few reviews asking when on earth I was going to finish this. And I felt awfully guilty. *blush* I did have it pretty much finished, but it was NC17, and fanfic.net stopped taking those, and when DA finished the muse left... but anyway I decided to edit it, and finish it off today. Hope it is up to scratch.

Allie

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Part 4.

Max's lace covered breasts pressed against Alec's smooth chest. His arms rose behind her to unclasp her bra, stroking her heated skin as he slid the straps down her arms.

"Hmmm," he said appreciatively. "Good to see you haven't the Manticore taste in lingerie."

"I don't think _that_ is encoded in our DNA," she retorted, shuddering slightly at the thought of cotton and lycra sports bras. 

"But I think my appreciation of what's underneath, _is_!" His muscles bunched as he lifted her against him, her legs naturally wrapping around him.

"I think that's... hmmmm... pure human," Max managed to get out. Her brain was finding it difficult to focus on conversation; all she wanted to do was feel. And right now, Alec was producing some amazing sensations on her skin as his fingers kneaded her cheeks sensuously.

"Ouch!" something jabbed into her foot as he spun her around to press her against a metal shelving unit.

"Ouch!" Alec shrugged his previously injured shoulder experimentally. "Damn, what is all this junk for, anyways?" He glared.

"I take it you didn't excel in communications." Max rolled her eyes. "That piece of _junk_ is a camera. I just hope Logan doesn't notice we moved it."

"I know it's a camera! And junk is about right - you'd think he'd have something more hi-tech than that."

"Maybe it's all the technology he needs?"

"Maybe he uses all his money for pre-pulse toilet paper?"

Max wacked Alec upside of the head once more. "Hey!"

"What, you haven't noticed that his paper is extra soft and delicately fragranced?" he said in feigned horror. "_'Charmin, Squeezably soft, gentle on your skin.'_" One hand left it's position on her buttock to mimicked his words by squeezing her breast gently.

"What are you, a walking slogan library? Shut up and kiss me."

"I just love a woman who takes charge." Alec kissed her deeply, his lips encouraging hers to part, his tongue seeking entrance.

She relaxed against him, lost in the passionate kiss they were sharing. It was the first time she had felt on an equal footing in an encounter such as this. The first time she had not had to hold something back for fear of either exposing herself for what she was, or of physically overwhelming her partner. Even when she was on heat she seemed to sense somehow that she could only go so far. But not so with Alec. His strength supported her, and surrounded her. She felt safe, secure that she was able to let go of any inhibitions or restrictions. This was how making love was supposed to be.

Max's head fell back as Alec began to leave a sizzling trail of bites along her neck, down toward the fullness of her breasts. Her hands clenched on his shoulders as she emitted a low moan of appreciation. 

He pulled at one of the legs hooked around his hip, letting it fall slowly to the ground. Max groaned in protest and tried to raise it once more, to pull him closer to her heated centre, but he pulled at her other leg, making it drop away as well. Falling to his knees he opened her tight black pants, tugging them down inch by inch to show off her smooth lower limbs.

Max arched her back a little as she helped him kick off her pants and thong.

As actions took over from the foreplay of words and insults, neither noticed that a little red light began to blink, and an all seeing eye began relaying their tryst to the homes and workplaces of greater Seattle.

__

Edited to take out all NC17 parts. Drat that was about 5 looooong paragraphs of work!! *grin*

At Jam Pony

"_And what about you? Have you ever been in love?" asked Eric._

"No, not really. But I know when the time comes for me to say those words "I love you"..... I'm gonna mean them." Greta gazed meaningfully up at Eric Brady.

"Now that guy is a hunk!" exclaimed Original Cindy.

Sketchy did a classic double take. "Uh, O.C.? Since when did you start batting for the other side?"

"Since that boy started showing his butt on T.V." She eyed Eric appreciatively. "He gives male butts a good name, but I still think that lickety chick I met at Crash last night thrills my bones more. My, did she have a way with her..." O.C. stopped as Sketchy oggled her with undisguised interest. What _was_ it with men wanting to know all the horny details about two women together?

All talk stopped as reruns of the pre-pulse TV soap, Days of Our Lives, was interrupted by another broadcast from 'Eyes Only' But it didn't appear to be your _usual_ Eyes Only broadcast. In fact it resembled nothing more than a porn out-take of the show they had just been watching.

"What's happening people? Back to work, bip bip bi... " Normal stopped, his face turning ashen grey. Tilting his head sideways to get a better view, he gasped. "That's not... that can't be... it's... it's..."

"Max!" O.C. gasped at the same time as Normal managed to finally croak out "Golden boy!" They looked at each other in horror, as Sketchy just punched the air and yelled, "Go Alec!" Cat calls and whistles echoed around Jam Pony as word travelled as to who the hot couple were.

Racing for the phone at Normal's desk, O.C. tried calling Max's pager. Glancing at the television screen she heard the pager beep, but the couple continued their... _actions_... as if no sound had entered their consciousness. 

"Normal, what's Alec's cell number?" she yelled.

Normal appeared too dazed by what was happening on screen to take any notice.

"I've got it written down somewhere," offered one of the other Jam Pony Messengers. "Alec and I were supposed to be going out tonight." She glared at the screen as she handed a scrap of paper over. "I think I can see he was only after one thing."

"Come on, come on," O.C tapped her foot impatiently as she dialled and waited for someone to pick up."

"This better be good, Normal." Alec said a little breathlessly, obviously having checked the caller I.D. On screen O.C could see Alec talking as Max's hands wandered south of what could traditionally be considered 'Second Base' and rapidly degenerated into 'Third'.

"This aint Normal. But you and Max better get your butts out of Logan's place before you're caught by White's cronies..."

"O.C? How did you know I was with M- uh, how do you know where I am?" Alec asked in confusion.

"Let's just say Eye's Only made an unscheduled broadcast today."

"Eye's Onl-" Alec broke off, and she could see him glancing straight at the camera, obviously taking in the blinking red light. "Shit!"

"It was nice seeing your work, hot boy. Tell my Boo I want to hear all about it, later, k? But you better get off air before it's traced."

"Will do." Alec winked at her, as he reached up towards the camera. For a second there was the fuzziness of no signal, before once again Eric Brady and Greta Von Amberg filled the screen.

"Is it just me," asked O.C. into the silence of Jam Pony, "or does Eric look just like Alec?"

Back at Foggle Towers

Alec switched off his phone in shock. "Max?" he pushed her hands away from where they were continuing their pleasurable assault on his lower regions. "We've got to get going." He stood and pulled her thong from where it hang drunkenly from one of Logan's speakers and threw it to her.

Max pouted as he began to pull his t shirt on, covering up his sleekly oiled chest. "What's wrong? One of your '_honey's' _checking up on you?"

"More like one of yours." He sat down and began pulling on his boots. "That porn business you didn't want me to go into? Well, we just made our own little _Spice Channel _right here in emerald city"" He nodded meaningfully at the camera. 

Max's eyes went wide and she scrambled for her clothes. "Shit!"

"I wonder if it recorded?" Alec pulled a disc out of Logan's computer and tucked it in his jeans pocket.

"You just want to see how good your ass looks on tape." 

"You and my ass," Alec chuckled, flinging an arm around her shoulders as they made their way to the door. "Let's take this back to my place, shall we?"

"What about your date?"

"I think she probably got the message I'm not available tonight." He coughed in embarrassment at being caught two timing on T.V. "What about your dinner with dog boy?"

"I'll call and tell him we'll be over tomorrow instead."

"We?"

"Yes, _we_. Who do you think I'll take? Logan?"

The door to Logan's door closed behind the bickering couple.

Later that evening...

Logan closed the door of his apartment behind him, rolling his wheel chair into the kitchen, and getting out the cappuccino maker. How he had managed to exist without coffee for 3 weeks he didn't know. 

Hmmm, coffee, and a nice grilled tuna salad on focacia. Reaching for the fixings, he pulled out a can of tuna, some salad from the refrigerator, balsamic vinegar, and his pre-pulse olive... wait, where was the olive oil?

Logan was left wondering about the perfidy of thieves in wanting to steel a mans olive oil. Little did he know the bliss taking place on the other side of town as Alec drizzled said oil down Max's spine...

The End.


End file.
